


Why Firemen Shouldn't Wear Panties to Work (or Maybe They Should)

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Fireman Dean, Gift Fic, It's mostly porn, M/M, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shy Dean, aggressive Cas, but not a lot of plot, but there could be a story here, if I felt like I had the time to do it justice, thank you for sharing your kinks with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester bought himself a present for finally graduating and getting a job as a Fireman; pink, satin panties. Unfortunately, he wore them to his first day at work and met Cas, who was only wearing underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Firemen Shouldn't Wear Panties to Work (or Maybe They Should)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeldraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldraco/gifts).



Dean Winchester is officially a fireman; still a probey, but a real fireman.  His station house just got their first call of the night and he’s nervous, excited, happy and so fresh-faced that Benny, his SO, can’t help but pinch his cheeks and talk baby talk to him as he passes by. Dean brushes it off; he’s been working towards this his whole life, and Benny sure as fuck isn’t going to ruin it for him.

The call is to an apartment building just a few minutes away and it’s 3 am and it’s cold outside.

Turns out to be just smoke, some drunk idiot decided to try and cook when he got home from the bars. As Dean is leaving the building he sees him; a beautiful dark haired man with a lithe runners body on full display except for bright blue boxer briefs with white piping. The man is hugging his arms around himself and looking forlornly at his neighbors who all have shoes and jackets, or at least a blanket.  Dean is drooling more than a little bit and trying to remember how to walk.

He’s so gorgeous, and so much skin is visible, that Dean goes half hard at the glimpse of him, feeling the pink panties he’d bought as a “congrats on getting a job” gift to himself slide along the shaft of his cock.

Dean stumbles and falls on his face at the man’s feet, blushing enough that he’s afraid his flame retardant jacket is gonna catch on fire. Beautiful, almost naked man reaches down a slender, tanned hand to help Dean up and at the feel of that skin against his own it’s all over, Dean is fully hard in his panties, in his uniform, on the clock, on his first day as an official Fireman.

“You okay?” Beautiful man asks. Dean nods and holds up a hand, needing a moment to pull himself together.

“I’m fine. Can I get you a blanket? I dunno how long it’s gonna be before you can go back in but you look cold. And really hot at the same time.” Dean viciously bites his tongue at the awful line. Now is not the time to be thinking about hitting on someone.

“Thanks,I would love a blanket. I was so deeply asleep, I didn’t even think about just running outside when I heard the alarm. “

“One sec, uh, sorry, what was your name?” Dean stutters, horrified with himself. Beautiful man turns a radiant smile on Dean, his blue eyes and soft pink lips looking delicious in the cold starlight.

“Cas. You can call me Cas.”

Cas’ voice completes the package and makes Dean wish he hadn’t worn his new pin panties under his uniform on his first day, because now he can feel a wet spot forming at the head of his fully erect cock and it’s delicious agony as he jogs towards the ambulance to beg a shock blanket from the EMT’s standing around with nothing to do but wait until they’re released.

“Here. It’s not much but it’s better than standing around in your underwear. Not that it’s not nice to look at you in your underwear. And they’re nice too, they really compliment your skin tone and oh my god I am so sorry Cas, I am usually far less of a bumbling, stuttering idiot it’s just that you’re really hot and it’s my first day and-” Dean’s embarrassing speech is cut off by Cas’s fingers pressing into his lips and his lips on Dean’s stubbled cheek.

“It’s actually charming, but you were getting a little long winded. So, here I am saving you from yourself. Do you have a first name or do I have to call you Fireman Winchester?” Cas asks, a wicked twinkle in his blue eyes and Dean’s knees more than wobble at the thought of this man calling him that.

“Dean. I’m Dean. And, Cas, I hope I’m reading this right and not having some kind of fever dream, but can I get your number? I’d really like to see you in your underwear again.” Dean’s eyes go wide at himself; he has no idea wht Cas has done to him but it’s very distracting.

Cas smiles widely at him and makes a show of looking him over from boots to helmet while he licks his lips.

“Tell you what, Dean, come back after your shift and we will see if you deserve my number.” Cas leans in again, his now warm lips pressing at the hinge of Dean’s jaw before pulling away and heading over towards the other tenants.

“Holy shit.” Dean breathes after Cas.

“What’s your apartment number?” He shouts at Cas’s retreating back. He sees Cas pause and tilt his head as though in thought, before he throws a smile and a quick “4d” over his shoulder.

One endless shift later, Dean is showered and in his favorite jeans and Motorhead Tee-shirt and knocking on the door of apartment 4d. His breath leaves his body in a rush when Cas opens the door. He was expecting Dean and yet, he’s still wearing his blue underwear and it’s clear he went back to sleep for a while because he has the most artfully tousled hair and lines from his sheet across his cheeks.  His smile lights up the hallway when he sees Dean.

“You came to earn the right to my phone number. Well, c’mon in Fireman Winchester.” Cas practically roared at him as he tugged Dean inside by the collar of his shirt.  Dean’s brain short circuited.

Normally, he didn’t really go for the aggressive type, but there was something about Cas that was just making him crazy for it. For him.

Dean barely had a chance to look around the apartment before Cas was tugging his head down by the ears and sealing their lips together in a rough, wet, hot, dirty, perfect kiss that was right out of a porno. Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around Cas’s lithe back crushing their bodies together.  He pulled himself out of the kiss to breathe.

“So, earning the right to my phone number requires you lifting me up into your arms, carrying me into that room right there, and letting me rim and the fuck you into the mattress. Doesn’t really require a lot of speech on your part, handsome, just some brute strength. What do you think?”  Cas growled as he sucked on Dean’s neck.

Dean, for his part, couldn’t think. He could, thankfully, follow orders.  He deadlifted Cas into his arms and marched into the bedroom Cas has waved at.  He kicked his boots off at the foot of the bed and places Cas down onto the bed and waited.

“Such a good little bottom. Strip for me, Dean.” Cas simpered as he wiggled his hips and slid out of the underwear Dean had such a sudden kink for.  Dean yanked his tee shirt off over his head and licked his lips when Cas rolled over and gave him an unobstructed view of his cock. It was long and pink and curved and looked like the head of it would lodge right into Dean’s throat if he were allowed to get it in his mouth.  He swallowed hungrily and yanked down his jeans, giving no thought to the panties underneath until he heard Cas gasp.

“Did you wear those just for me, baby?”  Cas asked, his hand wrapping around his pretty cock and tugging lightly. Dean was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen and having him drop those butch jeans to find pink, satin panties with lace trim and ribbons at the legs was just like a dream come true.

“N-no. I bought them for myself when I was hired at the station. I forgot I was wearing them, is it okay?”  Dean was unused to feeling shy and almost unsure of himself in the bedroom; but he kinda liked it too. Rubbing his palm over the head of his cock, now sticking out of his panties, he realized that he hadn’t been this hard in a long, long time.

“My big, strong fireman likes to wear pretty, pretty panties?” Cas gasped, gripping his cock a little tighter and stroking a little faster. He suddenly wasn’t sure he could make it last much longer.

“Were you wearing them this morning, when we met?”

Dean whimpered and nodded his head.  His bowlegs were shaking with the need to lay down, to come, to something other than try and make his brain work enough to answer questions.  He watched Cas squeeze the base of his pretty cock tight and throw his head back, groaning at the ceiling.

“On the bed, now.” Cas demanded, no room for Dean to even think about it. He lifted one shaky leg and all but fell onto the bed, on his stomach, between Cas’ spread legs.  Dean turned his head and kissed the skin closest to his lips, the inside of Cas’ knee.

“Fuck you have no idea, do you” Cas whispered as he moved, quickly sliding his body around until he had both hands on Dean’s ass and was shoving his body towards the head board. Cas demanded that he grab the headboard with both hands and Dean did, allowing his face to press into Cas’ pillow.

Dean felt Cas tugging on the leg of his panties, pulling them to the side to expose his hole, and he whined an objection. Cas paused and spoke, his face so close to Dean’s ass that Dean could feel puffs of breath across his furled opening.

“Dean, baby, I will buy you more panties. I’m going to ruin these and I might just keep them afterward. Fuck, I might even frame them.” Cas growled into Dean’s ass, his lips brushing against sensitive skin. Then his tongue was stroking up Dean’s crack and Dean’s nerves short circuited. HIs fingers curled into the headboard as he whined into the pillows and pressed his ass back into Cas’ face, needing more.

“Hungry for it.” Cas said before diving back in, twisting and teasing the tip of his tongue on Dean’s rim before pressing and flicking it inside, feeling the heat and the pressure.  Dean opened for him beautifully, blooming open around his hungry tongue. Cas lifted a hand off Dean’s pert cheeks and slid his middle finger into his mouth before pressing at Dean’s hole, and watching it open up for him, accepting him inside the hottest, smoothest ass he’d ever felt.

“Fuck, look at how good you take it.  Pretty panties and such an eager bottom. Dean I think you were made for me.”

Dean gasped at the words, and the feeling of two saliva-slick fingers inside of him as a talented tongue tapped and flicked at his stretched rim.  He arched back even more, bending in a way he didn’t know he could.

“Fuck me.” The words were muffled by the pillow, but unmistakable.  He knew Cas heard him by the way his hot body stilled behind him, and Dean forced himself to turn his head to the side and catch a glimpse of Cas.

Cas’ eye were fever bright, shining as he looked down at the place where his fingers were slipping into Dean.  He pulled his fingers out and licked his lips as he slipped on a condom and squirted lube on himself, hissing at the cold. He have his cock a few short strokes to spread the lube around before inching forward and pressing the head of his cock against Dean’s perfect ass.  He pulled the panties tight to the side, loving the red line it left in Dean’s pale flesh.

“Wish I could see your pretty cock stretching out the front of the panties while I fuck you. Next time.” Cas grunted as he pushed forward in one long smooth slide, not stopping until his hips were pressed against Dean’s cheeks.  He felt the tension in the body beneath his, and leaned down, keeping his hips still, and kissed along Dean’s trembling spine.

“Move. Move, now, please Cas.” Dean whined, turning his red face back into the pillow.  

Cas leaned up and gripped Dean tight before pulling back and fucking into Dean hard.  He heard Dean yelp into his pillows when Cas slid the hand not holding Dean’s panties around his hips and curled his palm around Dean’s throbbing shaft. That was all Dean needed, having been on the edge for what felt like hours now, since that 3 am call.  He spurted over his stomach and onto Cas’ sheets.

“Oh fuck Dean, your perfect ass.” Cas ground out as Dean squeezed him tight before his muscles loosened.  Cas renewed his efforts, thrusting so hard that both he and Dean were letting out small “uh uh uh” sounds with each slam.

Dean twisted his hips back onto Cas’ cock and turned his head out of the pillow one last time. He forced one tired green eye open and licked his lips, trying to catch Cas’ eye.

“Come for me. Come in me, c’mon Cas. Wish you were bare so I could feel you fillin me up, bet there’d be so much it would come right back out. Would you lick it outta me? Clean me all up after you fill me full of you?” Dean’s voice was raspy and tired and, apparently, just what Cas needed to push him over the edge. With a final hard thrust and dirty roll of his hips, Cas was exhaling and throbbing in Dean’s ass, filling up the condom.

Cas sagged, pulling back and tossing the condom towards the trashcan in the corner of the room as the both of them flopped onto the bed, boneless.  Dean rolled onto his side, to get himself out of his own wetspot and Cas curled up behind him, arm tucked tight around Dean’s stomach and his breath on the back of Dean’s neck, comforting now.

“603-2859.” Cas mumbled into the hair at the back of Dean’s skull sleepily.  Dean blinked slowly, trying to commit the number to memory as he fell to sleep with a smile on his swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> OKay, so I giggled a freaking lot when I typed Beautiful Almost Naked Man as Dean's nickname for Cas...does anyone else think that might be either the very best (or very worst) superhero name EVER?  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
